


Love Potions Don't Cure Asexuality!

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, F/F, Love Potion/Spell, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Tiko is in love with Kes, but Kes is aromantic asexual. Not willing to be deterred by an incompatible orientation, Tiko decides to try using a love potion, but it doesn't have the effect she was hoping for.I think I wrote this for a combination of the Bad Things Happen Bingo 'serum injection' and a prompt about an aroace getting a love potion. But I don't remember exactly.





	Love Potions Don't Cure Asexuality!

Tiko was in love with Kes, but she knew Kes didn't feel the same way.

They'd been friends for awhile, Tiko had thought that maybe, if they started out as friends, Kes would figure out that she loved Tiko. She'd heard rumors that Kes was queer, and that meant Tiko had a chance, right?

Wrong. Tiko found this out when she went for a kiss and Kes recoiled. The ensuing conversation involved Tiko confessing her love, Kes explaining that she was aromantic asexual, Tiko asking if she might be repressing her feelings or something, and Kes getting mad at her. Things were said, feelings were hurt.

Now, Tiko was in her room, searching for a way to fix things. She didn't believe in this 'aromantic asexual' crap. Kes would fall in love with her, even if she had to use a spell to make her.

She mixed up the love serum, and loaded it into a needle.

 

When night fell, Tiko used the key Kes had forgotten to ask her to return to come into Kes' apartment. She accidentally slammed the door and froze, but luckily, Kes was a deep sleeper. Especially when she'd had a couple beers before bed. (The spellbook was very clear that while certain drugs and medications could interact with the love potion, alcohol did not.)

Tiko crept over to Kes' bed. Slowly, carefully, she took hold of Kes' arm, and found the blue vein in the inside of her elbow. She remembered tracing Kes' veins for a class project, and feeling overwhelmed by Kes' soft, pale, almost translucent skin. It was so different from the light tan of Tiko's skin, even though they were both considered white people.

She held her breath as she lined the needle up and pressed. A moment of resistance, a sleepy whimper from Kes, and then the skin gave, and it was in. Tiko let out her breath as she depressed the plunger.

She pulled the needle out and pressed a finger on the injection site, waiting several minutes before cautiously pulling it away. A slight bruise was forming on the spot, but the bleeding had stopped.

Tiko sat down to wait. It was important that Tiko be the first person Kes saw when she awoke, otherwise the spell would make her fall in love with someone else.

 

Four hours later, Kes awoke and sat up with a start.

“Kes? It's me, Tiko!” Tiko exclaimed.

Kes looked at her, confused. “What are you doing here?” She asked, then suddenly groaned and doubled over. “Ugh, my stomach.”

“What? Are you sick?” Was it the alcohol? Kes usually didn't drink enough to get nauseous, but maybe the argument had led her to drink more...

“Move, Tiko, I need to go to the bathroom!” Kes exclaimed, grabbing Tiko's shoulder as a lever and shoving past her.

Tiko sat there in shock, the feel of Kes' hand on her shoulder lingering like an echo, then she shook it off. Kes wasn't vomiting, she didn't seem to be doing anything in the bathroom besides groaning slightly.

Tiko waited several minutes, but then she started to imagine Kes passed out on the bathroom floor, something desperately wrong. So she stepped in.

Kes was sitting on the toilet, her pants around her ankles, her upper body hunched forward in agony. “Tiko, something's wrong. It feels like period cramps, but it's nowhere near time, and there's no blood. Can you call a doctor?”


End file.
